The Testimony (1981)
Plot Overview Even though Fallon will probably not be charged with perjury, she will pay for what she did on the stand. She may have lost Steven forever. That did not stop Fallon for blaming Steven for what is happening to Blake. Steven has no words for his sister. It's actually very rough for Steven - the whole trial is about him and his lifestyle. That is pretty much what the Defense is doing. Steven was trying to rehabilitate himself to become a straight man, and it was being ruined by Ted. Blake had to protect his son. To prove it, Andrew Laird calls the hooker, Sarah Pat Beacham, that Steven did not sleep with when Walter took him to that bordello. Sarah lies and says she slept with Steven but the testimony is questioned (prostitution is illegal in Colorado). Joseph also perjures himself and tells that Blake did not say "I'll kill him", but "I'll get him". Joseph is rather convincing, even when the D.A., Jake Dunham, brings up that Joseph has hearing loss and then whispers something under his breath, which Joseph actually hears. Even Krystle gets into the lying. On the stand, she says she has never seen Blake be violent - even though he raped her a few weeks before. She also assures that Blake loves her and Steven. Andrew, realizing this is not going well, goes against Blake's wishes and calls Claudia. Dunham contacts Matthew and lets him know that Claudia is going to testify and that he needs to get down there. Matthew makes it in at the right point - just when Claudia is testifying that Steven and she had sex multiple times and he was thoroughly heterosexual during it. Matthew is upset with Claudia but he is angrier at Blake and attacks him. He is arrested and thrown in jail for contempt of court. Claudia packs some stuff, takes Lindsay and drives off, while neither is wearing a seat belt. The car hits another and flips over. Matthew, while in jail, learns that Claudia and Lindsay are in the hospital. He asks the guard to let him out and the guard agrees. Blake takes the stand. His testimony is touching and brings everyone to tears - except for Steven. On cross, Blake holds up decently and does not take the bait about being a homophobe. After Blake's testimony, the defense rests. The State has one rebuttal witness, Blake's ex-wife, the first Mrs. Carrington. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Brian Dennehy ... D.A. Jake Dunham * Lloyd Haynes ... Judge Horatio Quinlan * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Colby Chester ... Bill * Tisch Raye ... Sarah Pat Beecham uncredited cast member: * Maggie Wickman ... Alexis Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Michael S. Murphy Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II * Paul Sylos Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Michael Mekjian .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info Alert * Bo Hopkins (Matthew Blaisdel) and Katy Kurtzman (Lindsay Blaisdel) leave the cast. Wayne Northrop (Michael) also departs the cast, but will return for the seventh season. Hopkins would show up again at the last seconds of Season 7 and the first two episodes of Season 8. * Alexis makes her first appearance in this episode (the last one of the season), but model Maggie Wickman stands in for the role (with a veil covering her face). The producers wanted Joan Collins for the role, which was rumored to go to actress Sophia Loren, but the network thought she was not famous enough. The producers fought for Collins all summer and won. She made her debut in the role in the first episode of the second season. Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Lorenzo Drive (Cheviot Hills, Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes : Krystle is questioned by Andrew (two different scenes); Claudia hears some news about the trial at the book shop. * Shortened scene : Jake Dunham calls Madeline (actually Alexis) at the stand and asks her to swear on the bible. * Trivia : Originally the name of Blake's ex-wife was Madeline (and not Alexis). * Goof : In the closing scenes when Claudia and Lindsay are driving, the view through the front windshield shows the windshield wipers as being completely down and mostly out of view, but in the next scene looking forward out of the front windshield, the wipers are partially up and clearly visible on the windshield. Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby : How could you say what you did in there, that I lied? Steven Carrington : It's the truth, isn't it, Fallon, it's judgment day for all of us. * Fallon Carrington Colby : I'll tell you something, something I've begun to think and to feel. You're the guilty one. You're as guilty as anyone else of Ted Dinard's death. You allowed him into your father's house. You practically invited him to die. Your friend, your lover. Your dead lover! * Andrew Laird : Blake, this is not going to work. She's not a credible witness. She's a hooker. Please, let me call Claudia Blaisdel. Blake Carrington : No. * Blake Carrington : I told you not to do this. I thought we had an understanding. Andrew Laird : Blake, you and I have only one understanding, to keep you out of jail. Now, you have two choices: to go along with me or to fire me. * Matthew Blaisdel [shouting]: You had to do it, didn't you, Blake? Didn't you? You had to do it to her, didn't you, Blake? * Fallon Carrington Colby : Oh my god, that's my mother.